


When universes collide

by TealObjection



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealObjection/pseuds/TealObjection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collision of multiple universes/fandoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is not actually the first chapter! 

This story has multiple crossovers in it and the tags will be updated when new content is put up

The real 1st chapter will be up later


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot first chapter! There will be a lot to this story oh so many crossed over
> 
> This story is on deviantart btw

jacks pov

as I race through town making a trail of ice behind me one of Toothiana'a fairy's tells me that north was calling an emergency guardians meeting so I follow the baby tooth to the north pole

when I arrived at the pole i could immediately tell something was wrong, the yetis where panicking worse than when they mess up a toy and the elfs where nowhere in sight

(north speaking)

I have gathered you here because pitch has come out of hiding once again

sandy is trying to get north's attention finally giving up sandy grabs the elfs standing next to him and throws them at north and pointing at the moon.

(north speaking to Manny)

Hey Manny long time no speak!

the moons beam shines down on the guardian symbol that is imprinted on the floor and the crystal starts rising out of the floor

(north speaking)

well it looks like Manny thinks we need more help

(everybody yells)

Another! Jack has only been a guardian for 17 years!

the crystal starts to glow as a figure appears in the crystal, a girl, a long cape,knee-length dress,a tall staff

everybody starts whispering having know clue who it was then the moon spoke to them

You will find the new guardian where jack frost first awoke jack you will know who she is when you see her keep that in mind

and with that the moon stopped speaking

Soon after Jack led the group to the lake he had woke in.


End file.
